


Ice Cream

by atrociouswizard



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff, samo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrociouswizard/pseuds/atrociouswizard
Summary: Momo running out in the middle of the night to get ice cream that Sana is craving~
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to the potential. But I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. :>
> 
> I love SaMo, that's it uwu~

After a long day, Momo just wants to go home, to her girlfriend’s company (and hugs and kisses). So she buys some take-out and goes home to their shared apartment. Once she reaches home, Sana welcomes her with a kiss and a bear hug. Momo can’t help but feel the warmth inside her heart every time Sana does it. (Or merely just everything Sana does but she won’t admit that.)

“Too tight.” Momo said as she struggles in her girlfriend’s embrace.

  
“You’re just going to have to deal with it” Sana replies, pecks the older’s lips one more time before she lets go and goes behind her to give a back hug.

  
“Did you buy dinner?” Sana looks at the plastic bag that Momo’s holding.

  
Momo nods and tries to make her way into their kitchen with Sana still behind her.

They eat their dinner and decide to watch a couple of episodes of Friends while giving in to the comfort of their couch and the warmth of each other’s embrace. It’s already the middle of the night that they conclude their mini-marathon. They both wash up and changed into cozy pajamas before they settle into their bed.

Both are cuddling and just talking about things that they could think of since they are both not sleepy yet. They jump continuously from one topic to another and now they’re talking about ice cream. Momo notices that Sana has gone silent and she thinks she knows what’s coming.

When Momo saw the the sparkle in Sana’s eyes, she knew she was right.

“Momo, I want caramel ice cream.”

“Sana, we don’t have caramel ice cream”

“But I want it.” Sana whines.

Momo is now contemplating why talking about ice cream in this late hour is a bad idea.

“I’ll buy it for you tomorrow, okay? It’s late already.”

Sana flashes her sincere pout and stares at Momo.

“But I’m craving it now”

Momo just holds Sana tighter, but Sana **really** wants her ice cream. Sana whines even more and then acts cute in order to change Momo’s mind.  
Momo, however, is on the verge of saying yes. Sana acting cute will always be a weakness to her.

When Sana realizes her “being cute” strategy is not enough, she moves on to her next plan. So she nuzzles into Momo’s neck and starts to kiss her neck.

Her jaw.

Her chin.

“Momoring~”

Momo doesn’t really want to. But she can’t resist Sana, especially when she’s whining AND peppering her with kisses. So with a half-heart, Momo grumbles an “Okay. I’ll be back” and kisses her girlfriend’s forehead before putting on a hoodie and sweatpants. Sana gives Momo her full-hearted smile and even though Momo's face shows annoyance, she thinks that Sana is the most beautiful woman to ever exist. She picks up her wallet and keys then she’s off.

After fifteen minutes, Momo comes back from the convenience store. They get a few scoops of the ice cream and start to eat it. Sana’s so happy because of the ice cream (and for Momo buying the ice cream despite that she’s already comfortable in bed). They both feed each other for a while and after they finish, they head back to bed.

Momo opens her arms and Sana gladly embraces her. “All good now?”

Sana nods. “Thank you, Momoring~”

“Hmm” Momo replied and then kisses the top of Sana’s head.

Both are feeling sleepy now, but Sana calls for Momo.

“Momo~”

Momo just hums.

Sana kisses her neck and calls out one more time.

“Momoring~”

Momo adjusts her position to look at Sana. “What is it?”

“I love you.”

Momo chuckled “You’re really grateful for that ice cream, huh?”

But Sana didn’t laugh and she just continues to stare at her.

Momo recognizes the look in Sana’s eyes. It’s full of love and it makes her heart swell every time.

Momo smiles, their faces are closer now, she kisses Sana and she whispers.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this, thank you for reading!


End file.
